A Shock for the Family
by AngelGem
Summary: A piece of news is given to Maria....only to change the rest of her life, and the family's. The Anschluss hasn't and doesn't occur during this story!
1. Chapter 1

A Shock for the Family 

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so any help would be gratefully welcomed. Oh and this first chapter is from the film.. but it may not run according to the film exactly.. so just bear with me for the ikle changes made.

Disclaimer: As much as I would love it and wish it… I do not own The Sound of Music or anything about it.

Upon hearing screams of joy from the children Georg and Maria paused from unpacking their cases from the honeymoon, and hand in hand ran down the stairs to greet them.

The children were just as excited to welcome their parents, as Maria and Georg were to greet them. The month separation had been too much for the younger ones to bear. They love Frauline Maria too much to part with her for much longer.

Each scrambled out of the car, determined to each hug their parents first. Kurt was so desperate that he ran in front of the car whilst the engine was still going.

"Father, you're back!"

"Did you have a good time?"

"We missed you!" The children chimed together.

"Oh, well we've missed you too!" Maria stated, with one arm around Louisa and the other around Fredrich.

"We missed all the noise you make in the morning telling each other to be quiet!" Georg joined in, picking Marta up.

"But mostly we missed hearing you sing!" She concluded. This statement made Brigitta remember.

"Why you have come back just in time!" She took a piece of paper out of a hesitant Max's hand. "Look Frauline Maria…I mean Mother." She quickly corrected herself, with a chuckle from the brothers and sisters. "We are all going to be singing in the Music festival tonight, look…" and she pointed to the list of names.

Upon hearing this Georg took the paper out of Brigitta's hand and looked at it, hoping that what she said was just a joke. But sure enough the list of names was there, 'The Von Trapp Family', followed by the list of names, starting with Liesl and ending with Gretl. He glance at Max, who gave an innocent look to Georg.

"Surprise surprise!" was all Max could say, knowing that a lecture would be coming his way.

Georg, feeling the worried faces of his children looking at him, turned. "Well, surprises for you all on the terrace!" He told them, before they all, except Liesl, ran off in that direction.

Georg started walking into the villa, with Max following closely.

"I was going to tell you Georg, honestly!" He stated, doubtful of whether he would be believed. Maria and Liesl rolled their eyes at each other before following into the villa, arms around each other. Although in deep conversation they were well aware of the 'discussion' between the men. However the conversation was their way of not being suddenly included into the discussion/

This was the way the rest of the evening went. Her first day back at the villa, Maria hoped, would be spent with Georg as well as the children. Instead the disagreements went on.

Ok….please tell me what you think of the first chapter…I really need to know so I know how to improve the following chapters.

So you know what to do... please review!

Gem x


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews. This is the next part, and again please review.

* * *

The view of the lake hypnotised Maria as she leant against the wall of the balcony. The sky was clear, revealing the collections of stars, each forming different shapes. The crescent moon and stars glistened on the water like lots of tiny fairy lights. 

This was Maria's favourite time of day. The children had disappeared to be, and it just left the adults. Peace engulfed the house like a huge blanket. Georg was in his study, and Max trying to rid Gretl of her nightmares, so Maria had slowly wandered outside, as if moving too quickly would scare the beauty away.

The moon gave enough light for Maria to enjoy the surroundings and the breeze enough movement to give character to the environment, Maria had now been stood outside for over half and hour, when she felt a hand on her left shoulder. Turning quickly she saw Georg behind her, He wrapped his arms around her neck as she turned back to the view. He leant his chin on the top of her head, watching the lake in front of him.

"I'm sorry." He murmured to her. This caused her to turn swiftly around to face Georg, her mind scanning for reason for his apology.

"Why are you sorry?" She put the palms of her hands on his chest, and as she did that he slid his hands to her upper arms.

"Just because this was your first night here as my wife and I wanted it to be special for you! A night to remember…"his hands immobile but both thumbs gently stroking her"…and look how much time I have spent with you!"

Maria shook her head gently with a sympathetic smile. "Darling, you're here now, and just being in the house as your wife, with the children under the same roof is enough to satisfy me." She brushed his cheek with her hand. "We also have many happy years together, with plenty of moments to make up for it." They remained locked, looking into each other's eyes.

"Why is it, my darling Maria, you won't let me punish myself for not treating you how I should?"

"Because, Georg, as I have told you many times whilst we were away, you spoil me enough as it is." Hearing this, he immediately pulled her into him and held her.

"I love you!" He whispered onto the top of her head, and planted a kiss there.

Maria felt at ease in his firm hold. She rested her head on his chest. "I love you too." Much to Maria's disappointment Georg loosened his hold of her and stepped back, but took her hand and led her inside.

"Come. I want to show you how wives are usually treated on their first night back at the house."

* * *

Again...please review and tell me what you think, and any advice is welcome. 

Gem x


End file.
